Dragon Ball Blackthorned - Tien Shinhan Saga
by yoshi3000
Summary: It's been three years, but a now 18 year old Ace is back with Goku and the gang for the 22nd Budokai! Now they have face off against rivals old and new. However, Crane School will take the fact Tao was beaten by Ace and Goku laying down! There will be blood, battles, and plenty of that Blackthorn charm! (Arc 4 of 6)
1. Ch87: The Ace's Spades

**Yoshi3000:** The following is a fanfiction. I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball Super. I'm glad I don't own GT. Either way, I don't anything other than the OC and "Blackthorn"-ing of the plot. Please support the official release. I will be repeating this arc to arc because I legally have it. **We are close to one hundred chapters! Seeing that I did not have much votes for who would come and visit the Tournament. I've settled for Torchwick, Neo, Junior, and the Twins at the very least.**

* * *

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 4: Tien Shihan Saga**

* * *

(A/N: The rules are going to the same deal, I will post every three to four chapters. Also, this arc will start a few days before the real start of the arc. This is to introduce Ace as "Late Teen" Ace, and I will be doing the famous filler, "Which Way to Paypaya Island?" The introduction theme will shift back to the usual Dragon Ball theme except it'll be the second Japanese version.)

 ** _Ahem…last time on Dragon Ball Blackthorned! Ace and Goku had successfully stamped out the Red Ribbon Army in a week long slamfest. Out of that came Ace gaining the lovely Violet as his girlfriend completing his side goal of getting one for himself! After all the drama, Ace now has 1,088 days to himself to travel the world and get stronger! Thus, Ace had several adventures to develop and grow apart from Goku. How have they changed? Find out now on Dragon Ball Blackthorned!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 87: The Ace's Spades**

* * *

(Current Date: May 1, Age 753)

Panchy Briefs was a woman who enjoyed the simple things at times, one was getting out of the house for a bit. At the moment, she was enjoying some coffee while looking at the paper at a local café. She usually sat on her own and it came as a stranger sat came down for a seat.

"Panchy, it's been a long time." He said in a relaxed tone. "How's Patty? And is Olivia still as drunk as ever?"

Panchy put down the paper to get a pleasant surprise.

"Ace…you...you're all grown up." Panchy said with muted shock.

Ace was finally glad for the growth spurt as he had grown like a weed. Ace had mostly regained his original adult appearance, but with some differences. He had a well-built physique, but the muscle was not completely defined just yet. His height shot up to five foot eight, but Ace knew he was still growing. He wore his black hair spiky with a wolf's tail ironically having a Yamcha-esque do. Ace did not wear the gi at the moment instead wearing a blue leather jacket, black t-shirt, dark colored jeans, hi-top sneakers, and that blue "K-S" hat backwards.

"And you remain the same after so long. Care to tell me where the Fountain of Youth is?" Ace teased.

Panchy laughed that off and asked what he had had been up to. Ace regaled her of some of his antics over the years as he walked her home. He knew that Bulma was not around as she had to meet up with Roshi to get to Papaya Island early. Normally, he would drive her home with Kageyama, but the trusty bike had put in stasis within his BlackTab for upgrades for the past year leaving Ace to move on foot or fly at the very least.

* * *

Most would ask why I went to see Panchy, of all people first. Well, I wanted to gauge people's reaction to the older me now. While I did tell of some of my adventures during my travels, I learned a few things about what was going on with Panchy and her circle. Olivia's crappy attitude had finally caught up to her. She had not gotten arrested, but she was sued by plenty of people former in her employ. Apparently, she's basically broke now stuck living with Patty. Victoria had moved in with Hannah and was actually making something of herself. We arrived at Capsule Corporation and I do not sense Gwen around.

"Panchy, where's Gwen?" I asked.

"Oh, she joined Bulma on a personal trip. I must thank you for recommending her to us. She's quite the hard-worker always wanting to help out." Panchy said kindly. "She's become part of the family."

"It is of no issue at all, Panchy." I said calmly as we arrive a sitting room where I noticed Olivia and Patty.

"Ladies, guess who?" Panchy said excitedly.

"Panchy, darling. They would not recognize me without the gi." I said cheekily freeing my grown tail from around my waist.

Olivia drops her drink and Patty goes bright red on her cheeks.

"Oh my, Ace. You…you're…." Patty stuttered.

"So, the brat is you grown up. I'll be damned…seems puberty slammed you like a truck." Olivia said bitterly.

"Oh…it did." I said confidently. "I heard that you wound up broke."

"Watch your tone, boy." Olivia said sharply.

I roll my eyes, as I asked Patty how she was doing. As we conversed, Panchy apparently had to step out leaving me with Patty and Olivia.

* * *

"Honestly, Olivia? You should watch your tone. Unlike years ago, you don't have money to back you up." Ace remarked. "I still do thanks to my stakes in business and having good connections."

Ace had made himself wealthy thanks to investing in his allies he made during his travels. Chiiza had started a new Broken Heart Bordello, Paopao and Shenhua had restarted the family business, and and Princess Misa started opening up trade thanks to him clearing up the bandit problem. All willing to give him a stake in their success (or in Misa's case, be knighted). Olivia snarled at first but gained a more playful one. She did still have it and was hoping to worm her way into getting some of his net gains.

"Plus, if he's good to make Patty squeal years ago…he'll be better now." Olivia thought as she slinked over to him before making a pass at him.

Ace would have been interested, but at the moment he was not. His focus was a bit more on the future as he was once again an adult. He had taken a bit of reservation on any fooling around until he met up with his friends again. He rolled his eyes at Olivia.

"I can get you something. A job at a nice bordello." Ace said darkly. "Unless you're too old for it?"

She recoiled as Patty chuckled.

"Sadly, I can't stay long. I got thing to do, and I must be going." Ace said taking his leave. "Patty, do tell Panchy thanks for me."

Ace took off for the front entrance and took off flying this time as Kageyama was still getting repaired. For now, he had to find Goku. Elsewhere, the rest of Dragon Ball Gang was on a plane heading to Papaya Island. Gwen was finding laughter in the current situation at hand.

"I can't believe it, Raven. You married…Roshi?!" Gwen said laughing hard enough to cry. "Oh, dear Kami above, that's rich."

Raven grumbled as even Bulma and (Blonde) Launch found it something to laugh about. Raven had offered to marry him in hopes of getting out of servitude. It somewhat worked and backfired as it did get out of Oolong's thumb, but she realized she threw herself under Roshi's.

"I guess you should thank Raven that Roshi's not all over you guys." Oolong said with a chuckle. "You should see the child they got."

Gwen was practically choking down laughter at the idea having kids from Roshi. Yang now had a half-brother of three years, Keitaro.

"Shut up, Gwen." Raven snarled.

"By the way, where's Vernal?" Krillin asked looking around.

"She passed on coming to look after Keitaro, remember?" Yamcha said leaning back.

"But who knew Vernal could bake? I miss her pies." Violet said forlornly.

"I'm looking to the tournament more! Especially, to see what Ace and Goku have up their sleeves." Krillin said ecstatic.

"I wonder if my boyfriend has grown while away. I haven't seen nor hide nor hair of him." Violet said leaning back.

"He's probably still the same shrimpy asshole you love." Yamcha snarked.

"Wouldn't he be like…eighteen now?" Launch remarked. "He definitely has to get some sort of growth spurt."

"It's kind of bizarre really…to think just yesterday we were just a bunch of kids running around. Time's flown by, hasn't it?" Bulma said wistfully.

* * *

(A/N: A decent start to reintroduce you all to what's happening. Yes, Gwen is basically apart of the Gang now as a supporting member. Raven's in begrudgingly due to Keitaro. You're thinking of why she could not just leave Keitaro. Well, look at how well Yang ended up. So, this time, she's raising.)

 _Ending Theme – Golden Boy OST – Headphone Music_


	2. Ch88: Brothers Reunited!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 4: Tien Shihan Saga**

* * *

(A/N: The pacing for this arc is going to be rather quick being that this arc is rather short. Quite the "filler" is awfully short. I want to blow through it in a snap yet give you all a good tale.)

* * *

 **Chapter 88: Brothers Reunited! / (Which Way to Papaya Island, Damnnit?!)**

* * *

(Current Date: May 2, Age 753)

I had to admit that I did not expect to meet up with Minato, of all people, considering where I was. I knew that Fukurou Forest did have a ninja and samurai stronghold, but I did not expect was to see him. Apparently, the Third Ninja War had completely wrecked most of the Elemental Nations. Much to my relief, Rin survived having the Three-Tails shoved in her meaning Obito did not snap. Kakashi still got a Sharingan eye…but it was from some other Uchiha. Danzo had dead in the war much to my relief and his ROOT put in another's hands. Orochimaru was M.I.A. much to my horror…but thankfully he's still in the Elemental Nations. Apparently, this was Neo Konohagakure. At least, the Uchiha Civil War will be less likely to happen. I had spent the night there yesterday and was readying to hastily leave. This time, I get it my gi and I called this version, "Kuro-gi Alpha".

It consisted of a black tank top with matching baggy pants with pockets, black studded (weighted) wristbands with orange linings, emerald green martial arts boots, and a matching obi-styled belt with a black stripe around the ends. The kanji on the back was still "黒" (Kuro) referring to my clan, and in the front was the kanji for Turtle School. The lining to circle the front kanji was orange while the one on the back was the same shade of green. I had retired my old headband for a new one in an emerald color even getting a metallic plate in the center like the hitai-ites, around the stronghold, and with my own symbol added there. Instead of a kanji, a craving of a thunderbolt was in its place. I get my BlackTab clipped on my left, my bag on my back, and my swords on my side. I check out and get Kageyama out of its capsule ready for action. I had gotten the paintjob changed again to go black with a green dragon coiling it.

I jump on and take off leaving the village behind. Driving down the road, I notice a crossroad and glance up at the signs only to hear arguing. I wheel closer to a see a roughed-up fox-man surrounded by three men who I noticed were ronin.

"So, you thought try to leave town after refusing to work for us, Konkichi?!" The brunette said kicking Konkichi into the dirt. "The Yahhoy Yakuza!"

"Fellas, please….I…guh!" Konkichi said before he was kicked again.

I had enough of them as I put my kickstand down. Rushing them, I catch the trio off-guard at the same time as another would-be hero, Goku wearing a gi similar to Shu's just as I put in his hand for him years ago. We both catch one off-guard sending them flying into the trees.

"Goku, long time no see!" I said as Goku looks at me funny.

"Do I know you? You look familiar…" Goku said confused.

"I'll explain later. We need to help him." I said gesturing to Konkichi.

Goku helped him up as the last one pulls out a serrated dagger only for be to ki blast into one of his partners.

"Come on, I got wheels." Konkichi said. "Thank you, brothers."

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up." I said as we split up.

* * *

Konkichi led Goku to his old fashioned Mini and the pair got inside. The green fox was relived that the car was not banged up or disabled. He started it up as Goku heard the familiar roar of Kageyama. Out from the bushes came Ace on his trusty bike while wearing aviator sunglasses. It was then Goku recognized his bash brother.

"Ace!" Goku cried out.

"'Bout time you recognized me! Now let's burn some rubber on the road!" Ace said.

[Cues: Final Drive Fury – Breaks]

Ace and Konkichi were speeding down the road as the three samurai stooges were trailing behind in a yellow sports car. They weaved through traffic on the highway as Goku was snacking on Konkichi's stash. Ace kept a steady pace, but he knew he had to lose those fools. With rapid movement, he got General White's oversized gun out of his BlackTab, shot the one driving with a headshot, and had it back in his BlackTab before revving ahead. The stooge's car swerved before crashing into the divider and flipping into the wall.

"And that's that." Ace said speeding ahead.

Ace learned that Yahhoy was more of a region then a town and that the city they were heading was called New Yahhoy. Konichi had taken them to a parking lot outside a diner.

[Cues: kudasai – technicolor]

"Thank you for saving me, but I'm afraid you've only angered the Yakuza. I'm Konkichi. Konkichi Tsukae." Konikichi said introducing himself.

"I'm Son Goku." Goku said formally.

"Ace. Ace Blackthorn." Ace said slipping off the shades to tuck in his gi.

"The Bloody Ace! No wonder you stomped those guys! You're a legend in the cr…underworld." Konkichi said.

"No need to hide that you were apart of the criminal underworld. It's kind of obvious you were trying to get out of it." Ace said calmly. "Lucky for you, you're in the hands of two martial artists willing to help. So, spill."

"Yeah, but can we do it over breakfast?" Goku said as his stomach growled.

The three entered the diner and were having breakfast as Konkichi explained his tale of woe.

"So, basically the ninja and samurai that were driven out of Fukurou wound up turning to crime. You were a thief scrapping to get by working for various criminal group. Your mistake was siding with the new blood in the Yahhoy Yakuza. From the sound of it, a bunch of cocky upstarts. And they want to expand to Roanapour…." Ace said as they ate.

"Why did you side with them if you knew they were bad people?" Goku asked.

"I wanted out. I was tired of doing all this, and they demanded I pay protection money to keep my kneecaps." Konkichi said bitterly. "Because I refused to help them rob a bank."

"Then, if they are all over Yahhoy, shouldn't we all be leaving here?" Goku said making a rare point.

[Cues: Black Lagoon OST – Rock the Carnival]

Bullets came flying into the dinner as people were either shot or hitting the ground to avoid glass and bullets.

"Goku's right. We need to get the hell out of here!" Ace said as the trio scrambled.

Ace dove into Kageyama and sped off with Konkichi and Goku following behind. With a hail of bullets after them, Ace was planning. Considering Konkichi had not stolen any money unlike the original tale, Ace realized they had no reason to stick around Yahhoy.

"Oi, Konkichi? Ever then to Amenbo Island?" Ace asked.

"No, why?" Konkichi asked.

"I got connections there, and I could get you out of here. That is if you want it…" Ace offered.

"I'll take it! Better than these guys!" Konkichi said desperately.

"Perfect. Go head to the docks, and have your things packed into capsules. I'll deal with these guys." Ace said slamming on brakes to slide to a stop.

As Konkichi did what he asked, Ace returned Kageyama to its capsule before pocketing it. He spawned a belt of flashbang and jumped high into the air. As those cars came to a stop to aim their guns at him and opened fire. Ace threw the belt of flashbangs down at it and fired a Dodon Ray into it causing a blinding bang that blinding the Yakuza. Ace flew away for the docks not in a fighting mood knowing he had canon to worry about.

[Music Ends]

* * *

I touch down on the docks and get Kageyama out of the capsule summoning up a sidecar for Konkichi.

"Konkichi, get in. We don't have much time. I'd held our pursuers for only a while. I'll take you to Amebo." I said readying myself. "As for you brother, we'll meet at Papaya Island soon enough. I suggest you swim. Catching a boat or plane from here would be an issue."

"Right. Later, Ace. See ya, Konkichi!" Goku said as Ace discretely used Warper Edit to waterproof the backpack.

Goku dove into the water and paddled away as Konkichi got in the sidecar worried about him.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine." I said assuring him. "Now, we're off!"

I took to the skies leaving Yahhoy behind glad I did not waste so much time on it. I do talk with Konkichi trading tales. He's floored that Hotel Moscow owes me favors and that I wiped out the Kumas.

"You make half of my tales seem mundane. But, what about Amenbo? You said you have connections?" Konkichi inquired.

"Yeah, I know a woman by the name of Chiiza who runs a bordello, the Broken Heart. Maybe you could assist her?" I said with a shrug.

"A desk job at a brothel? Huh…never thought I'd be offered that. I always wanted to pursue a teaching job. Specifically, teaching art classes." Konkichi said showing a bit of passion.

"Art? You draw?" I asked curiously.

"I've been working on a prototype manga for asking." Konkichi said going on about a bit of the plot.

It's practically the plot to Samurai Jack mixed with some Afro Samurai. Despite that, the idea he has is rough, but quite interesting. Two princes of two kingdoms of "Japan" working together to combat an ancient evil while traveling the world of the past and the world of the future.

"Yo, if you do finalize it, give me a call." I said with a grin. "You got me interested."

"Of course, brother!" Konkichi said excitedly.

Using my boost feature, we arrive at Amenbo Island by the evening and I quickly find Inque at her apartment.

"Hey Inque, guess who?" I said confidently as she let us in.

"If I wasn't tied down with a daughter…." She mutters before saying, "Ace…what do I owe the visit?"

"I need to see Chiiza. Think you could point me to her bordello?" I asked.

"I would, but I can't. I need to watch after her son." Inque said gesturing to the sleeping Jun. "I watch him for Chiiza. Being a nanny isn't really my first choice of a secondary job, but she pays well enough."

"And what about Deanna?" I asked.

"Bordello." Inque said annoyed.

I snickered at the idea of that brat being stuck there for a living. I do explain Kokichi's situation and introduce him.

"I'll give you credit for wanting to leave the criminal underworld before you got swallowed. If you want to teach art, I know a local art studio he could apply to work for. Here." Inque said scribbling down an address. "Least I could do."

Konkichi graciously accepted it as I slide him a roll of zeni suggesting he had a motel room for the night before seeking out an apartment.

"I'll never forget your kindness, Ace. And to Goku, as well. I'll find a way to repay you someday." Konkichi said determined as he began to leave.

"Good luck, Kon, and you're most welcome." I said as he left.

I turned to Inque and thank her for the unexpected aid.

"Ace, it's been three years, and I wound up retiring from being an assassin. And I have to thank for it. Chiiza's business well makes enough money that I can take other work. With Jun, I can fix the mistakes I made with Deanna." Inque said earnestly.

"That's good to hear you're taking it easy. At least, Jun won't end up like Deanna." I said with a sigh.

"I can only hope." Inque said as I took my leave.

I returned Kageyama to its capsule to switch to flying of my own power. Tempted as I was to stay a bit, I had a schedule to keep. I did have three days, but I had to get there early. It took flying into late at night, but I made it before they closed for the night. I signed up and went to check into a hotel for the night. I could not wait to surprise them all!

* * *

(A/N: Things are going to heat up as our heroes all reunite! What other guests will be showing their faces? Find out next time!)

 _Ending Theme – Golden Boy OST – Headphone Music_


	3. Ch89: Our Rivals Have Arrived!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 4: Tien Shihan Saga**

* * *

(A/N: Regrading RWBY V6, yes, I'll have to be canon compliant considering our loopers. Yes, they will mention some events of V6 as they did live through them on a few loops. Ironically enough, V6 pretty much confirms Ozpin/Salem was canon, and makes the sympathetic Ozpin angle I took in the last arc even more canon.)

* * *

 **Chapter 89: Our Rivals Have Arrived!**

* * *

(Current Date: May 5, Age 753)

The day of the tournament had come at last as the Dragon Ball Gang were just exiting the plane. Pu'ar lorded how Yamcha was going to win the tournament with ease.

"Is Ace entering the tournament?" Raven asked Pu'ar.

"Yeah…of course, he is. So, what?" Pu'ar asked defiantly.

"Then he's already lost." Raven snarked getting the cat to fume.

Oolong was snickering over his and said, "Don't worry, I didn't have faith in you winning either. And nobody else did."

"Fuck you, pig!" Yamcha snapped. "Bulma? You believe I could win, right?"

Bulma was silent as Violet rolled her eyes. Yamcha huffed as Launch remarked that Yamcha should just prove he does not suck rather crassly. Umigame (Turtle for those who did it dubbed) was trailing along with the gang as they came up to register where there was a familiar face for Raven….Yang.

"Raven?" Yang said as she signed her name in to register. "What an unpleasant surprise. Heard you married, and I have a half-brother."

Raven flinched when Yang leaned in closed and said in a whisper with her eyes flaring red, "Don't fuck this up. If Keitaro doesn't have super mom looking after him, I'll break your kneecaps. Got it?"

Raven hastily nodded as Yang stepped back. It was painfully ironic as Raven would be proud of her being able to easily intimidate her foes, but not when it's used again her. Ignoring this spectacle, the entrants signed up for the tournament as they all noticed a familiar name high up on the list.

"So, Ace is already here?" Violet said excitedly. "And Jackie Chun….seems Ace signed for him?"

One of the officials had slid Roshi a piece of paper discretely and Roshi opened it to see it was a small note from Ace saying, "If we end up fighting, I will defeat you." Roshi pocketed it with a small chuckle.

Violet had decided not to enter the 22nd Budokai and wanted to fine tune her training. However, she was definitely excited what her lover was up to.

"Ace is here already? We haven't seen him around?" Ruby said.

"Where's Goku? Registration's almost ov…well I'll be damned." Bulma said as Goku said speeding up to his friends with his regrown tail.

Goku hastily signed up seeing Ace's name on the list. He was panting having tried to intimate Ace's Kinnnnn(!) technique and collapsed. Launch kindly picked him up having a bit of concern for him.

"Out of my way." A new voice shoving Ruby and Weiss aside. "Feckless women."

Roshi scowled for it was the return of his old rival, Master Shen of Crane School. With him were his two students, Tien Shihan and Chiaotzu.

"Shen, you old bastard. I'm surprised you're still breathing." Roshi said bitterly.

"So, Roshi, you still walk the Earth. You're still as foul-mouth and foul-faced as better. I heard your students did well in the tournament a while back and your team somehow stumbled into victory being the first team outside the kingdoms to win it. The standards must have dropped if your students can win." Shen said crossing his arms.

"Humph, you say that. Yet, Goku and I beat the shit out of your brother, Shen." Ace said enraging Shen.

"Blackthorn! Where the hell are you?!" Shen said looking around.

"Up here, jackass!" Ace said as everyone looked up to see a figure floating in the air. "I've invented my own flying technique. A technique that makes cars a thing of the past."

"Oh, hell no, I invented the flying technique! I was the first, you impudent shrimp!" Shen screamed.

Ace promptly descended onto letting his full appearance be visible. Jaws were dropped, and Violet was at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, but I'm certainly no longer a shrimp." Ace said confidently. "I am a full-fledged graduate of Kame-style and a practitioner of my family's fighting style of Black Balance. I intend to win."

"You! You're one of the bastards who defeated Tao and got Yurin to defect from my school!" Shen said angry.

"And by the end of tournament, you'll lose Tien and Chiaotzu." Ace thought as Violet side-hugged him.

Tien and Chiaotzu silently signed up as they departed with their master.

"Goku, Ace, it's been so long! And Ace, you're…huge!" Krillin said having to look up at Ace.

At his height, he towered over everyone else except Yamcha who was just an inch taller. Bulma could not help but have a tiny blush over seeing him as a full-grown adult.

"Duh, Krillin. I'm eighteen now." Ace said swishing his hair. "And it's good to have some height. Speaking of which, where's Lapis, Lazuli, and Opal?"

"Right behind you." Opal said coming up with Lazuli and Lapis in tow. "And you grew like a weed."

A now older Lapis and Lazuli embraced their old friends as they all caught up. As the Dragon Ball Gang went over to a restaurant to catch up over a meal, Team RWBY was standing at the docks.

"So, what do you think of this loop?" Yang asked her friends.

"It's not fucking Remnant." Blake said bitterly.

"Yeah, who know Ozpin and Salem being a thing was actually true." Ruby remarked.

"The fact we have asshole Brother Gods was only icing on the shit cake. Any loop away from it….was a paradise." Weiss said sadly.

"Let's make the most of this loop." Blake said looking to the sea. "Especially since I wished for us to have immortality."

RWY gasped asking when and how, and Blake explained he had Ace's help a year ago.

"Of course, I had to let him have at me for a few weeks, but it was totally worth it." Blake said with a wink.

"At least we won't die of old age." Weiss said relived.

* * *

(A/N: These starting chapters are going to be short to set up for the longer chapters more ahead. I hope you are all ready for the surprises to come. Familiar faces are soon to come as well along with some new ones. We began the prelims next chapter!)


	4. Ch90: Our Heroes Catch Up

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 4: Tien Shihan Saga**

* * *

(A/N: Regrading RWBY V6, again, seeing that the whole finale is over. I'm going to be blunt. I expected little, and I'm still disappointed. What does this mean for this fic? Nothing really. Moving on, I want to apologize for not touching this fanfic since the new year. This story took a backseat due to the completion of other stories.)

* * *

 **Chapter 90: Our Heroes Catch Up**

* * *

 _(Current Date: May 5, Age 753)_

"So, Ace? How was your training trip?" Gwen asked. "Because you look great."

"It was freaking A. I had all kinds of adventures, and I even got to beat up plenty guys." Ace said enjoying his lunch.

The Dragon Ball Gang were gathered up in an eatery catching up since being apart for three years. The mood was casual, and jokes were aplenty. That was until Goku revealed he got something.

"Is that…a license?" Roshi stammered.

"Yup. I did so good at the school that the professors said I qualified to have a technique. I'm apparently declared an "official mercenary and bounty hunter" for the International Guild of Assassins." Goku said innocently. "Also got my high school diaploma too."

Ace fell over from the shock wondering how the hell was all that possible, but he decided against asking. Yamcha seemed sheepish about knowing all this, and Raven is inwardly sobbing. The day went on with the group settling at a hotel for the night. Roshi decided to spend that time in his room with Raven who was laying back on the bed expecting something out of him. However, he merely slipped into bed to her confusion.

"Roshi, you're not going to…." Raven asked.

"I could, but I'd rather do that after my victory." Roshi said with a chuckle. "Besides, you and I both need a break."

Raven could only feel flushed. She could not lie to herself finding Roshi a more satisfying lover than Tai…mostly due to Roshi being a master at amplifying himself at the right moment. Raven could only feel disappointed, and she could hear the squeaking of the bed next door. Vernal and Oolong were really going at it, and Raven could not sleep. Roshi, on the other hand, was out cold.

"Fuck." Raven muttered.

Within another room, Ace was asleep with Violet lain on top of him. The next day would come with much excitement for the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament was to begin! Ace had strut in his gi all confident and with a spring in his step followed with his friends. However, Ace was surprised to hear it was 200 competing and only ten would advance. And then he sensed familiar energies.

"Chi-Chi?" Ace remarked turning his head.

Ace was surprised to see Chi-Chi and she looked like closer to her late teen counterpart only wearing her father's armor. He was even more surprised to see Yurin with her. Goku pretty much tackle-hugged Chi-Chi, but Shen had words for Yurin.

"Well if it isn't the traitorous rat. You have some nerving coming here." Master Shen said glaring down Yurin.

"Last time I checked, it's open invite." Yurin said cracking her knuckles.

* * *

(A/N: Oh snap! Looks like we got some extra opponents. I suppose I could dabble in the qualifying rounds, but I'm behind schedule for this series already. Plus, with the Broly movie out, I intend to move things along. This arc is meant to be quick, and I intend to keep it that way.)


	5. Ch91: A Chop and a Skip to the Finals

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 4: Tien Shihan Saga**

* * *

(A/N: If you're wondering who the extra eighteen fighters are, I can confirm that they will be mostly fighting Ace and an extra. I got to keep canon going somehow.)

* * *

 **Chapter 91: A Chop and a Skip to the Finals**

* * *

 _(Current Date: May 6, Age 753)_

I got lucky to not end up on the same block and that Goku, Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu, and the canon eight got. I wound up in the tenth block with Chi-Chi and Yang. In the ninth block with faces I did not expect to see for a long while, Paopao and Princess Misa. Puberty slapped them pretty hard and I'm surprised Misa's a fight, but hey more fighters is a good thing. The prelims were ranging from easy to ungodly hard. I had my easy opponents and a good one from Chi-Chi that I had to exert more force to win much to Goku's glare at me. However, then came Yang. I knew I was at a bad disadvantage given she was a time looper with thousands of years of experience over mine. However, her physical body did not match that, so I was going to have to overwhelm her.

That was easier said than done.

"C'mon loverboy, you can satisfy your lover with those blows, but you'll need more than for me." Yang teased.

CRAP! At least she was my last person to fight, as Blake apparently caught a stomach bug before the tournament. I do not think I could deal with the two of them.

"Well I guess I'll have to resort to something from….brr…GT. However, it'll save my ass." I thought before I started dancing.

Everybody was confused, but Yang looked me in the eye trying to figure out what I was planning. Funny enough, she looked right into my trap and she felt herself starting to dance. To my amusement, a few others caught it and began to dance.

"What the hell?" Yang said as I started laughing. "Ace, you fucker! What did you do to me?"

I didn't speak and simply used a kiai to send her flying off the stage. I was declared the winner and I did a victory dance before backflipping off the stage. Yurin dominated in the ninth block and her final opponent was Ranfan who was a young mother now apparently. Too bad, both her and Nam were ousted leaving myself, Yurin, Goku, Jackie Chun, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Tien Shinhan, Pamput and Man-Wolf as the finalists.

* * *

Ace was steeling himself for the finals as the finalists were prepping in the waiting room. Krillin hoped they do not have go the lottery route to pick their opponents.

"So, I see that you all made it to the finals. The dancing fool, especially." Tien said mockingly.

"Tien, I don't see you and Chiaotzu have to be such pricks." Yurin spat.

"Yeah, lay off." Yamcha said standing up for Ace.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Ace said pretending he had not heard that.

"Arrogant bastard!" Tien chided.

"I'm sorry again, but are you listening to yourself. You have the gall to call me arrogant when you're basically being the bigger dick." Ace said getting up onto his feet.

"Maybe it's so big it gets in the way of his eyes."

It was GOKU who would up saying that. It was still innocent, but Ace broke down laughing. Tien could only blush and twitch mortified at what he just heard. Everyone else (except Chiaotzu and Goku) could not help but snicker as the announcer, Ray Bushido, had entered the room.

"Welcome back to our last champion and to all you finalists for the 22nd Budokai. Just like last time, we'll be having you draw to see who your opponent will be. Ace, you're first." Ray said as Ace walked up.

Ace stuck his hand in the box and got #10 leading for Yurin to get #9 due to Ace subtly using telekinesis. The rest of the match up were the canon ones and the tournament were completely set to begin!

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament! Due to popular demand, the tournament has been cut down to every three years! Thank you for your support!" Ray said to the cheering crowd. "Let's get down to the first match! Our returning champion and student of Turtle School, Ace Blackthorn all grown up!"

I could see the roaring crowd with a few even waving banners with my symbol on them. Neo, the Twins, Juniors, Roman, and Team RWBY were all crowded together on one end and the rest of Gang was on the other end cheering us all on. I had left my blades behind, but I was determined to win without them.

"And the challenger, a former student of Crane School, Yurin Jiangshi." Ray said as Yurin stepped into the stage.

She had certainly grown and the outfit she wore was rather similar to what Chi-Chi would wear in the future only in green and purple.

"Yurin, you better not lose! You've already shamed the Crane School!" Shen yelled from the crowd.

I could roll my eyes and steel myself for the fight to come!

* * *

(A/N: So, it is all set up for fights to come, and I am sorry for the late update for this one. DBB was sadly shoved to the backburner in favor of school and smaller projects. ^^ It happens, but at least I got this all done.)


	6. Ch92: One Minute Melee, Ace vs Yurin!

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 4: Tien Shihan Saga**

* * *

(A/N: Fight! Fight! Fight!)

* * *

 **Chapter 92: One Minute Melee, Ace vs Yurin!**

* * *

"And let's enter the heat of battle, begin!" Ray said as Ace took a stance. "And it seems gesturing Yurin to come at him."

"You want me to lead? From what I hear you're a take charge kind of guy." Yurin said eyeing him warily. "Are you planning something?"

"Maybe." Ace said acting coy.

"Stop teasing, you cheeky bastard!" Yurin said annoying.

"Fine, I'll cut the foreplay. Don't blame me if you only last a minute before the climax." Ace said taking off his weighted undershirt and deactivating the weights in his armbands and boots.

Jackie Chun gulped as Ace had let slip that his weights were more than 500 pounds and developed to restrain him to only use 80% of his base power. Yurin stepped back with a mild blush.

"I thought this was a fight not a pass at sex, you deviant!" Yurin yelled.

"I'm just taking off my restraints. You really should get that head out of the gutter. You don't want to be like Shen and Roshi, don't you?" Ace said slipping back on gi's top before tossing aside the undershirt.

[Cues: One Minute Melee OST 07 – Kung Pao (Enter the Fist)]

[1:00]

A few in the crowd snickered and Neo was eyeing the grown-up Ace with hunger. Yurin sputtered and Ray was laughing from the banter before Ace ran in for the first strike. Yurin caught the kick only for Ace to jump slamming his other leg right into Yurin's face. The force behind it spun her around and got blood coming out of her mouth as Ace was back on his feet.

[0;55]

Yurin spat out the blood and wiped her mouth before clashing blows with him. Yurin leapt back and slipped out her own training weights hidden from her sleeves before throwing them at Ace. Ace slapped one for her left away and kicked the one the right into the air only for it to come back smacking Raven's face.

"Bon mon ami, but not bon enoug..GYAH!" Ace said only for Yurin to give him a flying double kick to the face.

[0:50]

"You do realize this means war! Supakutatchi!" Ace said grabbing her legs and electrocuting her.

Spinning about, Ace threw Yurin into the air and flew after her ready to punch her lights out. However, Yurin caught it revealing to everyone she could fly.

"Oh shit." Ace remarked as Yurin charged a Dodon Ray on her other hand. "Fists of Ingition!"

His fist broke into flames before flying back charging a Kamehameha screaming, "Inferno Kamehameha!"

"Dodonpa!" Yurin said firing her attack coming to a brief beam struggle before they exploded.

[0:40]

The explosion sent back both back with Yurin panting.

"You don't pull any punches, at all." Yurin said with a grin.

"Only for bitches not worth the effort." Ace said stony.

"I know you're talking about me, you asshole!" Raven screamed.

"Oh, just shut the fuck up!" Yang snapped.

"Well, I'll have to use the Crane School's ultimate attack, the Kikoho!" Yurin said getting a gasp from the few who knew of the move.

"I can do that." Ace said calmly as Yurin blankly looked at him. "What?! It's not even exclusive to Crane School. Shen and Master Roshi both how to do it. As least I think Roshi knows, they were trained by the man who made it!"

[0:29]

Yurin's eye twitched and she flew high into the air gathering energy. She formed a vaguely diamond-shaped "tunnel" with the hands by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlapping the thumbs. Ace landed to the ground.

"Well, guess I'm going to have to bust out a new technique!" Ace said powering up as bio-electricity pulsated over his body. "Spark Armor!"

What appeared to be a shield formed around his body sparking with green and white electricity. He had a dangerous smirk on his face and gestured for Yurin to fire at him.

"Wait! Don't blow up the arena now! It's only the first match!" Ray said before hitting the deck.

"Ace! Don't do something stupid!" Oolong said terrified.

"Why not? It's stupidly awesome!" Ace said jumping into full fledged flight crossing his arms. "Plus, Nam should be honored."

"This cheeky bastard is ripping on your technique…" Ranfan said as Nam sighed.

He'd be mad, but he really wanted to see how this was going to play. Yurin steeled herself and fired.

"Kikoho!" She screamed firing releasing the large yellow beam from her hands making the environment around her gaining an orange lighting.

The massive beam came down and clashed with Ace creating a bright flash and an explosion leaving a massive dust cloud.

[0:08]

"What the hell just happened?!" Krillin asked.

"My eyes! It burns!" Raven screamed holding her eyes.

"Amazing! Ace has definitely grown much stronger over the years!" Ray remarked.

Tien was awed himself and Goku had a pleased and excited look on his face.

"This fight is over." Goku said with a sagely look unbefitting of him.

That look scared Krillin, Yamcha, and even took Roshi by surprise. Ace landed on the ground with his gi top burned off, having bruises and burns on his torso, and various small tears on his pant. His headband was still intact through.

[0:03]

"I have to admit. I was caught off guard. Yurin… **was a lot stronger than I anticipated.** For that brief moment, she had surpassed everyone here. Had she had more endurance…she would have been an issue." Ace said with a small smirk.

[0:00]

 **WHAM!** Yurin's unconscious body landed with a thump outside the area with most of her clothing burnt off her body as well.

[Music Ends]

"And it's over! We have a winner, Ace Blackthorn!" Ray said. "He advances onward!"

Ace walked over and scooped Yurin to do the dignified thing of carrying her off-screen much to Tien's confusion.

"Why? Why do this for his opponent?" Tien asked himself as Ace did this without a word.

His freed and singed hair obscured his eyes as he silently carried her as the crowd cheered for him. Master Shen looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel.

"Your question." Goku spoke up as Tien looked down at him. "He did this because he respected the challenge represented to him."

Sagely talk was quickly replaced with Goku's normal cheery tone at the excitement for the next match. Ray called it up with Yamcha and Tien combatting next. While Tien was ready to fight, he could help but have Goku's words and Ace's action ring in his head.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, I am having Goku play a bit more of an active role in Tien's redemption along the canon stuff from Roshi. Here's the thing, Goku has the infectious personality he always had, but had the sagely words to back him up. If you're wondering, yes, this Goku is smarter than canon Goku. However, not by too much. As for Ace's words earlier, he is referring to power levels. I will have the pleasure of unveiling of some the power levels for this arc! Of course, considering Zenkai…Goku and Ace's level will change.)

Current Power Levels:

Ace Blackthorn (restrained with weight): 256 | Yes, he is near Endgame Kid Goku and King Piccolo. Considering Ace's training, this is obvious.

Ace Blackthorn (w/ weights): 320 | Tambourine has a power level according to canon of 340. Let that sink in.

Goku: 195 | Yes, Goku has gone through more training than canon due to his learning experience at the combat academy and his times with Ace.

Tien Shinhan: 180 |Same as canon.

Master Roshi: 165 |Stronger due to training and Raven having him work to increase his stamina

Master Shen: 120 |Same as canon.

Colonel Violet: 201 | Her canonical strength is apparently 150 in RRA Arc.

Bulma: 150

Chi-Chi: 150 | Yes, this Chi-Chi is stronger than her canon self at the end of DB.

Yurin: 185 (w/Kikoho – 200)


	7. Ch93: Ring A-round of Rousings

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 4: Tien Shihan Saga**

* * *

(A/N: Let's be honest, it's Yamcha. To give him a fight scene would be a waste considering he gets his can handed to him so much.)

* * *

 **Chapter 93: Ring A-round of Rousings**

* * *

I had looked after Yurin in the medical room just wanting to make sure she was all right. Not like I needed to see Yamcha get his ass kicked again. My injuries had been slowly healing up and I was in a fresh gi. Still, I had to be there, and I trudged out to see what was going down. I came to Goku, Krillin, and "Jackie Chun".

"So, let me guess. Yamcha is getting his ass beat?" I asked.

Krillin nodded and, sure enough, Tien was dominating. Yamcha was not doing too terribly, but it was clearly obvious Tien had the upper hand. Yamcha's combo had his parried forcing him into the corner.

"I was saving this for later, but I guess I have no choice now. Ka-me…" Yamcha said charging up the trademark attack.

I forgot he could even use the thing, but then I remembered why. When Yamcha fired, Tien was able to deflect the basic form with ease. He probably would not be able to deflect the enhanced versions…at least not at this point. I noticed Dr. Gero's little bug watching the match, but, thankfully, a check on BlackTab confirms it's only being feed information of the canon timeline. Honestly, I couldn't wait for the look on the old bastard's face for his research to be completely wrong. Snapping out of my thoughts, I see Yamcha was already on the ground exhausted and beaten. Tien was supposed to break his leg, but, to my surprise, didn't. Tien looked to be in thought about something.

"Oi, Tien? Mind just tossing Yamcha out the arena?" I said speaking up.

Tien snapped out of thought.

"Tien, you ok?" Chiaotzu asked tilting his head.

"Yeah…I'm sure." Tien said tossing Yamcha out of the arena.

Yamcha's body hits the wall and a big chunk from the roof literally falls right on the same leg Tien was supposed to break. It took all my willpower not to break down laughing and Tien looks horrified at that.

"Wow…talk about bad luck. Yamcha was hoping for a big break too." Ray said as I am biting down not to laugh.

Raven did and even Yang snickered at the bad pun. Most of the crowd had blank stares at the announcer as he named Tien the winner. Pu'ar had rushed down turn into a carpet to gain Yamcha to a hospital.

"Sorry about that." Tien muttered before walking away.

Goku still had that look in his eyes. The next match was Chun and the Man-Wolf. I could have intervened, but I did not really need to. I sat back and placed a bet on Chun to win. I give the ticket to Lazuli. I decided to have a bit of a nap telling Violet to wake me up when Krillin's match was over.

* * *

(A/N: As you can see, Ace is completely at ease. Yes, I am skipping Chun and Krillin's first fight. Why? Well, there's not much I can add. Plus, Chiaotzu is sadly a character not really that interesting to me. And considering he is technically even more useless than Yamcha, he will get ignored unless it's needed.)


	8. Ch94: Divergences

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 4: Tien Shihan Saga**

* * *

(A/N: No comments here, today.)

* * *

 **Chapter 94: Divergences**

* * *

I was having a real good dream in that I was attending a family reunion only to be shaken awake by Roman.

"You're lucky, you're so dapper." I said getting to my feet. "What happened?"

"Well, Chun beat Krillin, and Goku punched that Pamput douche through the wall." Roman said. "So, we're in the quarter-finals, with you, Chun, Man-Wolf, Goku, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotzu. Chun and Man-Wolf fought, and Krillin and Chiaotzu are fighting."

I scrambled to my feet as I asked specifically to be woken so I did not miss the show! I head out to see Krillin and Chiaotzu in a heated fight of math problems. Oh, right. I forget Chiaotzu was a moron, and Krillin kicked him right out of the ring as the Chinese vampire-lookalike was in the midst of calculating.

"Next up, our quarter-finalists of Jackie Chun vs Krillin and Son Goku vs Tien Shinhan where the winner will fight the Champion, Ace Blackthorn." Ray said as the crowd cheered.

I was surprised and caught off-guard by the sudden change from canon, but it was not too harsh. I know that Roshi and Tien would need to have their talk, but strangely enough, I notice Goku and Tien having a conversation. I only walked up to hear the last bit of it.

"Sorry about how your training went…" Goku said forlornly.

"No need for you to apologize." Tien said before noticing my presence. "Look, who's woken up."

"Tien. I need to talk to you for a bit…there's something you should know. About Tao." I said trying to compose myself.

"You don't have to. Yurin actually came up to me…while you slept earlier. I know…what happened." Tien said with a sigh. "No ideas…things had gotten that bad."

I had completely forgot about Yurin, and I guess she pretty much did Jackie Chun's canon job for him. That…actually works in my favor. If anything, canon's kept mostly.

"Oh well, I guess I have to just say to make your choice. Not to say Roshi's the superior, but a vengeful soul like Shen will swallow you alive. I should know…as I've seen it in Tao. You're better than that…you just don't know it." I said before walking away.

* * *

The bare-knuckled brawl between Krillin and Jackie Chun grew intense as both of them were giving all they had to win. Krillin was not going to fall like the last time, not without Jackie breaking a sweat. Dodging Jackie's left hook, Krillin slugged Jackie with his right arm right in his jaw only for Jackie to knee him away. Krillin landed on his back on the edge of the arena before forcing himself up. His vision blurred and his limit were coming to a peak.

"Is this it for a Krillin? While the last is not going as long as Goku's match in the last tournament, the damage matches up with it. A true testament to their rising skills." Ray said excitedly.

"Chun…let's finish this." Krillin said as Chun got up himself.

He was quite surprised with how far Krillin pushed him, but he could not be any prouder to grant her wish. Krillin and Jackie Chun leapt at each other charging what ki they had left before blasting each other with a Kamehameha point blank. The result was an explosion that sent them hurdling out of the ring both out cold resulting in a double knockout.

"Props to Krillin, he got one over Goku. I'm not even mad it's a double knockout." Ace remarked to him as he walked on the arena to wake up Krillin.

Incidentally slipping Krillin some ki through getting him to his feet Krillin woke up a bit drowsy and sore.

"What happened?" Krillin asked.

"You lost, but you dragged Chun out of the ring with you. Double knockout." Krillin said as Violet dragged Roshi off the grass.

"Incredible. Krillin manages to do what Goku couldn't in the last tournament and defeat Jackie Chun. Even though it was a double knockout this will go in the history books." Ray said as the crowd ate it up.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, not all canon will be followed. I am still going to by the manga's beat so the Tournament is all going down in one day (technically two if you look back on a previous chapter). Manga readers will get why. Next chapter, we'll be getting into the Goku vs Tien fight.)

 **Ending Theme – kudasai – you make colors out of grey**


	9. Ch95: Minor Wins and Major Losses

Dragon Ball Blackthorned

 **Arc 4: Tien Shihan Saga**

* * *

(A/N: 95 chapters and the main story isn't even done yet. Well props to my longest running series, and to all who actively read it.)

* * *

 **Chapter 95: Minor Wins and Major Losses**

* * *

"The semi-finals are finally here folks, Son Goku vs Tien Shihan! Turtle and Crane School's rising stars where the winner will face Ace in the finals." Ray announced to the crowd before turning to Ace asking him if he had any remarks to give.

"Just this! Let's give them all a show!" Ace said working the crowd as Tien and Goku stepped into the arena.

Ace noticed the excitement Goku had in him, but also a bit of reserve in him. Tien was actually looking more on edge thinking of what Goku had up his sleeves.

"And begin!" Ray said as the fight began.

Goku flies at Tien to land a right hook only for Tien to easily catch it. Tien felt something was off about it, and his hunch was right with Goku used his tail to grab his around. He swung around and slugged Tien with a left hook. Tien threw him off and Goku jumped for a flying jump kick. Tien's response was a Dodonpa that Goku was able to actually block by crossing his arms and split it into two much to the triclops' shock.

"Hmm…seems Goku's a bit stronger than canon at this point." Ace thought as the two kept at it.

Tien tried his Machine Gun Punch once he cornered Goku, but somehow Goku tanked it before kneed his face before he could finish. Goku was going through the motions only for his body lock up suddenly and Ace knew exactly what was going down. Before Tien could attack, Ace contacted him telepathically to kindly inform of his master's cheating actions. Tien turned to Master Shen with a glare that burn him alive.

"Chiaotzu, if you could kindly not try to sabotage this fight?" Tien said as Chiaotzu released his hold. "If I am going to win, it will be a fair fight."

"Fair fight? I wanted you to kill him." Shen screamed. "I just wanted to make it easier for you."

Ace facepalmed before somehow Shen made things worse than canon. That line was an insult to Tien as a fighter. If Tien was dead set on fighting Goku, he'd be strangling Shen.

"Are you saying you have no faith in my skills?!" Tien said angrily as Goku was freed.

Shen yelled at Chiaotzu to paralyze them both only to get refusal. Before he could attack for that refusal, Ace decided to reveal his telekinesis by "force choking" Shen and bringing him over to him. It was then Ace was dragging Shen away out of the arena.

"Don't mind be, I'm going to deal with him personally." Ace said darkly. "So, keep the battle going, I'll be back."

* * *

I could have killed him, but I was feeling rather dickish. So, I bashed his head with the blunt end of Rakurai, and put him in a box to mail him to Jingle Village. Let the old prick wander through the snow, I thought. I walk back to find Goku and Tien going all out with blasts and blows. Seems I missed the Solar Flare gag. Tien had grown the extra limbs and I am thinking to myself why the hell has he not used that technique since this fight. Goku panted but a smirk appeared on his face.

"I noticed Ace doing this technique he copied off that blonde ninja. Seeing you have four arms against eight….I should give you some more." Goku said making a familiar handsign.

My eyes went wide. No freaking way! But he does and shouts, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

POOF! Four clones surround Tien and I am gaping like a fish. Even Tien is surprised at first only to smirk and crack his knuckles.

"Well then Goku, this match was incredible, but I will win this with this next attack! I suggest you flee the ring!" Tien said flying up into the air.

"Oh shit…" Ace said looking to Ray. "You may want to get out of the ring…now!"

"Tien, don't do it! Using the Kikoho could kill you!" Chiaotzu screamed.

"I won't die, Chiaotzu. With this, I will find out if I am truly alive!" Tien screamed.

Ok, regardless of who was going to win this, Tien stole the show for me with that line. What a badass! And I wasn't the only one who thought that.

* * *

The blonde Launch swooned through the entire and she wanted nothing more than to have him by his side, win or lose. Tien gathered his energy, forming a vaguely diamond-shaped "tunnel" with his hands taking aim at Goku and his clones.

"Kikoho!" Tien said firing the massive yellow beam down at the ring.

One of the clones pulls a Solar Flare causing a blinding light to cast as a massive explosion destroys the ring. Ace and those who were shades were looking around wondering where was Goku. Tien himself was looking for him, but Ace sensed Goku to which his bash brother revealed he had another surprise.

"Ka…me…ha….me…"

"Where are you?" Tien said looking around.

Ace spotted Goku in the air doing something that Ace thought that was both insane and brilliant at the same time. He used his clones as jet wings "flying" through the Reverse Kamehameha and he came crashing into Tien's stomach for a vicious headbutt getting the triclops to spit up a bit of bile from his throat. The clones went poof and both of them were falling.

"Fuck!" Ace spat as he flew after them.

Ray followed on his airbike and the crowd all ran out. Goku and Tien were completely drained and knew that it was now or never.

"So…this is it! Whoever is last to hit the dirt will be the winner. We both can't go on…and we only got enough left for one last attack." Tien said through ragged breath. "Still, that thing with the clones…that was actually impressive."

"Took up a lot of energy for that. Worth it, though." Goku said with a smirk.

The ground came closer and closer and looked like Goku was about to win only to hit a passing truck. Ace cursed under his breath as his bash brother put up a much better fight only to be screwed by that truck. Tien hit the ground shortly after to which Ray declared Tien the winner.

"Well, I'd say that means you're facing me next, but you fucked the ring a new asshole." Ace said jokingly.

The crowd came cheering for them both as they were hoisted up by the crowd to which Goku and Tien shook on a match made. Ace cleared his throat to which Ray pointed out that Tien still had him to deal with.

"I only did beat Goku through a bit of luck. Besides, I did wreck the ring…so I concede." Tien said with a chuckle.

"Which means Ace is champion again by default…again." Ray said awkwardly.

Ace groaned but gracefully accepted the prize money, but everyone could tell he felt he got made a cuckold.

* * *

Most would happy that they won like that, but I can't even enjoy the prize money considering it's meaningless. I could only act all grateful and bow with Tien. Neo and the other came to offer congrats. Pictures were taken with one wanting the original group from the 21st Budokai. A shame Minato was a no show but thank Kami that the Bacterian guy was a no show. Roshi had offered a stay on his island to train under him, but unlike the anime, Tien accepted much to Launch's joy. Tien and Chiaotzu did cite that they needed to get their belongings out of Shen's place.

"Welcome to the Dragon Ball Gang, then." I say smoothly. "But there's one more thing we need of you two…join us for a celebratory dinner on me."

"We can't eat at Delicious…the staff is still rather displeased that we ate off most of their stock." Roshi said.

"Figures." I said.

"I know a place." Opal offered.

A short skip and step later, we're having dinner. However, I can't help but feel I'm forgetting something. I just don't what it is, and it's bugging me.

* * *

"Uh…Ace, you left your sword and bag behind." Violet said to him as he was lost in his thoughts. "I'll just go get it."

Violet left the restaurant and Ace was still trying to remember what was so important. As everyone was eating, Goku was not eating decided to wait for Krillin. Ace noticed this and his fork dropped into his plate with panic on his fate. He noticed that several others weren't here and then he sensed it.

[Cues: Naruto OST – Grief and Sorrow]

"Oh fuck!" Ace screamed in panic scrambling out of the restaurant.

"Krillin!" Goku said rushing after Ace.

Ace was mentally kicking himself for completely forgetting about Krillin and panic within worsen when he realized Violet to get things.

"No…no…no!" Ace screamed as he entered the grounds with Goku trailing in.

* * *

I knew I was going to sound callous, but I was not even worried about Krillin. I already knew he was going to die. It hurt to think that, but I had a significant other who could be dead! I looked around and found Krillin's body. In a wall…I found Lazuli's. Dear Kami, she was kicked into it probably trying to stick up for Krillin. I checked her for a pulse…she's still breathing, but she's hurt badly. A bloody mess. I look for Violet, but I found one of the twins. Melanie….she tried to fight him. I sense out the place, and I find Violet. She's outside leaning against the wall, bleeding from her arm, but alive.

"Vi!" I screamed with relief.

"Some winged motherfucker tried to swipe your blades…I found him off, but he took the Dragon Balls you and Goku had." Violet said coughing up a bit of blood before passing out.

I did not care about the swords at the moment, and I was glad thankful my love was alive. I took my things and carry her back into the room where the rest of the gang have found Krillin.

"That monster took some tiny balls, and a list from the tournament register." Ray coughed out as Bulma helped him up.

Launch was flat out sobbing and I had a look of complete horror to reveal King Kress was among the fallen with his head kicked off his body.

"Bloody hell…" I thought getting a cold reminder as he found the calling card.

I knew that this marked the end. The end of the low stakes…the end of the goofiness…and the end of the light-heartedness. We were going to have to do some growing up…

* * *

(A/N: Another arc complete! Admittedly, I took too long. Just two more to go, and Dragon Ball will be done. I want to thank all of you for your support. As for why I did not kill off Lapis, she's protected by canon. As for the rest, nope. Next arc, it's all downhill from there.)

 **Arc 4 Complete**

 **Ending Theme – Cowboy Bebop OST 3 "Blue" – See You Space Cowboy**


End file.
